Everything Blue
by Hermiaxx
Summary: We all know about Percy and Annabeth, what about Poseidon and Sally? I always thought that the relationship between Poseidon and Sally was somewhat neglected to a certain degree. I also noted that there were hardly any fanfiction about the pair! SO please do read and see if it's for you or not!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys. Just a short intro to see where I'll be heading for this story. This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction- so please tell me what you think! I will continue if I get reviews. I always wanted to write about Sally Jackson and Poseidon, but I am not sure if I did a good job or not so please read it! Thank you SOOO much! I always try to PM or officially thank all my reviewers so please do review!

* * *

Poseidon was sitting at the shore of the sandy beach polishing his trident. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, easily merging in with the rest of the few visitors of the beach, minus his dashing looks and the trident in his hands, which of course was concealed with mist. He did not pay much attention to the mortals around him, they were not within his area of expertise, and over the time, he had learned that it was not worth the effort and time to socialize deeply with fleeting mortals, the same lesson went for his fellow Olympians as well, except for the fact that he was stuck with them for good.

He felt a pair of eyes on him that caused him for once to take notice of the situation. He nonchalantly turned his head and the view changed his life forever, quite literally.

There was a young woman; her chocolate hair tumbled down her back in a waterfall, the sun behind her created a golden frame around it. Her eyes were looking at him, in a sparkling aquamarine one could find only in the clearest waters. Poseidon felt unfamiliar warmth enter his icy cold heart. For a moment he identified the change within him to the times of the past when he lusted and bedded countless mortals and immortals, one of them who he had chosen to marry, mistaking the lust as love. But even the feelings he had felt when he first encountered his raven-haired wife did not come close to what he was feeling now.

"Is that… is that a real trident?" the girl asked.

He was too dumbstruck by her beauty that it took time for him to take in the fact. Her dulcet voice was rang in his ear again and again until he realized what she had just said. "What?"

"I… I'm sorry you probably think I'm…" Sally blushed. She silently reprimanded herself for being so foolish. She had come to the shore to get on with some of her classics assignments when she saw the back of a man and a trident. She saw lots of peculiar things that others seemed oblivious to, but this, this was different. Of course, the fact that it was a TRIDENT did make a clear distinction from other odd things she came across to, but as odd as it sounds, she felt drawn to it, or the man rather, and as a result, she had completely humiliated herself in front of a … gorgeous man. Realizing how pathetic she was beginning to sound she awkwardly flashed a smile and begin to turn from him.

He reached for her wrist.

A zap of electricity ran from their contact to their spine. "What did you say you could see?"

Sally cautiously studied his intentions. His voice was warm yet with natural authority. "I thought that what you were holding was a trident, I know I sound crazy. I guess coming to the beach with a bunch of classics essay to write kind of messed with my brain a bit."

He could tell she was lying about the "thought" part, she genuinely believed that it was a trident when she first laid her eyes upon it. He then realized hearing about the rare mortals who were blessed with the sight to see past the mist, she was probably one of them.

"You are in to classics then?" said Poseidon in a rather amused tone.

"Yes, literature is my strong subject although I do have a soft spot for the subject. Are you really in to those kinds of things too? I mean from your trident-resembling-stick and all."

Poseidon laughed heartily, soon joined by the girl. "We can talk about it over dinner maybe, I know a great sea food place, tomorrow night?."

Sally knew she should deny, she hardly knew the man.

"I promise I know a great deal over the matter." Poseidon encouraged, his confident voice contrasting to his nervous inner self- what was he trying to do?

"Sure. I guess." Sally shyly smiled.

Her smile and only her smile was what was printed in his mind as he saw her walk away.

* * *

What do you guys think? What would you like to happen in the next chapter?

Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for reading it. Can I be even more greedy in asking for reviews?

Love you guys!

Till next time  
Hermiaxx


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for those of you who reviewed/ favorite/ followed. I am in a hospital (nothing critical!) at the moment and I need all the support I can get to motivate myself to write the next chapter, so please can you spare me just a couple of seconds to review? If not, I am still so grateful that you guys are reading this!

* * *

Sally self-consciously looked in to the reflective glass window of the shops again, she was very nervous for a reason she could not comprehend. It was not like she had never been on a date before! But still, she stopped completely this time to scrutinize her looks, just to make sure. She looked all right she supposed, although too plain when compared to the charismatic man she was about to meet. She still could not decipher why she agreed to meet him, she did not know the man, although he did seem very… warm. She had felt that she did not have an option the moment he posed the invitation.

Poseidon sat in the restaurant, constantly glancing at the clock every two minutes. He out-of-characterly fidgeted with the edge of the tablecloth that hung by his knees. He was an hour early. He realized how pathetic he was, here he was the god of the sea, one of the three most powerful immortals in all of aeons, a man famous for being cool and icy like the sea for not emotionally engaging in any form of relationships, utterly trembling to the core waiting for a mortal. Of coarse, this was not any mortal, she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, but this was not what drew him to her. Like a moth to a flame, he was attracted to the special aura that she so unintentionally carried with her.

The door opened.

Their eyes met.

She was dressed in a soft rose-colored dress, her majestic almost-waist-length hair was hung almost carelessly arranged behind her shoulders in soft curls, and her chocolate eyes laid on him and only him. He realized he had forgotten to breathe.

They did not exchange many words as they ordered, and it was only when the menu was taken away, that they were forced to confront the awkward silence running thickly between them.

"You came" Poseidon not trusting his voice.

"Did you doubt that I will? Well, not that I often eat and talk classics with a stranger" Sally commented with a teasing smile.

"Poseidon" he informed in a serious tone, he had never before revealed his true name to any mortals before voluntarily.

"What?"

"My name is Poseidon"

"Mine's Selena, but everyone calls me Sally."

With that, the couple was thrown into an unending trail of conversations, both eager to find out about each other. She told him of his childhood, comforted by his sincere and understanding eyes, whilst he told her his adventures from some years ago. They both felt the magnetic attraction that seemed to lie between them, but both thought that it was only themselves who felt this, both believing that the other was too good for them.

When their dialogue led to a topic of classics, Poseidon could not help but ask: "What do you think of the god Poseidon?" "Naturally" He said.

"I don't think the myths does him justice." She said. Poseidon was mildly surprised, he had been accused of many things and mistreating those around him was one of them, but being unjustly treated had never been a case for him.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, he has all those _liaisons _with well, pretty much everyone. But the myth never tells how he felt about it. So _naturally_," she said quoting him "I got the impression that he was a inconsiderate cold-hearted cruel being." Poseidon gulped guiltily. "But, the fact that he had managed to carry his responsibility for all those times, it must mean that he is considerate of his domain, if not compassionate."

"You talk as though you believe he exists." Poseidon interestedly remarked.

Sally only smiled in response; frustrated more than before that she had to conceal what she suspected she knew. She really liked the guy, she wished she could tell him the world she could see, but how could she without pushing him away?

Poseidon grinned knowingly back, understanding the inner turmoil she was likely undergoing. He could only imagine what Sally must have gone through, being allowed to the world she could never be a part of without being able to share this with anyone.

As they existed, he wished he could spend more time with her, but was afraid to be refused. Impulsively, he conjured the wind to blow the grey clouds over to them. Sally seemed startled by the sudden change of weather. "Here, just keep it" Poseidon said as he draped his jacket over her, he inwardly winced at how weird it would seem for her, he should have considered giving his clothes away to a 'stranger.'

She smiled at him once more and started to walk away. He never felt more helpless before as he saw her retreating frame, and all he could think of until now despite all his powers was bringing rain and soaking her. He could not come up with any godly power he could use to meet her again, so he opted for the mortal solution.

He sprinted towards her, and put his number in to her phone she was holding on to. "Call me." He said, before going away again.

Sally was shocked to say the least, she was disappointed that he clearly had no intention of meeting her again, not that she was surprised, why would an interesting guy like him be with a girl like her? But the way he well manneredly offered his jacket, made her hoping against all odds. But of course she was let down, until that is, he asked her to call him! She smiled as she walked through the now once again suddenly sunny street.

* * *

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. for reading my really bad fiction! please review to help me improve!

Till next time  
Hermiaxx


End file.
